Chronicles of Narnia: The magical land
by Fairy of stories
Summary: My version of the story. What if Lucy weren't blood related to Susan, Ed and Pete? I know this summary sucks but I hope you people will like it especially PeterXLucy, EdmundXLucy, PeterXSusan. Completed
1. Chapter 1 An end but a new beginning

**Hi! this is my first Narnia fanfic story I've written I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the my own story. The characters Lucy, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Aslan etc. is owned by C.S Lewis**

**And I don't own the song "Endless song (original name: Hikari no uta)".**

* * *

**Prologue**

In a land far away ruled by a ruthless witch, for over a century, there was a prophesy made by the oracle Hermione who was one of Aslan's proxies.

"The land of Narnia shall suffer a frozen time but do not waver narnians there is still hope. The children of Eve and Adam shall come and deliver us. They will bring peace and the era shall be ruled wisely and with care. The oldest boy shall bear the brave heart of a lion and have the strong will of the creator, Adam. The youngest shall carry the crest of an owl but be cunning as the snake. The oldest girl will have the heart and mind and innocence of the graceful Eve. She shall for the one she love with all her heart. And the youngest shall be the one who connects them all. She will have the kindness greater then the mother and father of us all and be as understanding as the stars. Her smile, bright as sun shall bring victory but her tears shall be the end of Narnia. Everyone she crosses way with will come to love her. They shall all live as kings and queens of Narnia forever"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was lying on the floor drawing something when suddenly she heard loud noice. The alarm! Her mother suddenly rose from her chair and took her out to the closest neigboorhood shelter. It was big and seemed to be able to hold eight families.

When they arrived there was already two other families in the shelter. She recognized the children since she had seen them on the streets sometimes but didn't really know them.

While her mother greeted the other adults and sat with them she went deeper in the room and found three bored and depressed teenagers.

"Hello" she said and her bright smile lifted the heaviness in the room.

"Hello" answered the girl with black hair, smooth snow-white skin and ice-blue eyes that looked gentle.

"My name is Lucy Weather, what's yours?"

"I'm Susan Cornwall Pevensie" the older girl answered. "And the older boy there…" she pointed at an older boy with sun-kissed hair and clearblue eyes like the sky"…is my cousin Peter Pevensie and he…" now she pointed at a dark-haired boy with brown eyes who stared bored at Lucy"…is Peter's brother Edmund".

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said to them.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy" Peter said with a deep voice and a faint smile.

But the other boy didn't even look at her as she looked at him. He was sitting on a chair reading a book. Until Peter hit him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch, what do you want?" he looked up from the book as he met his brother's glaring eyes. "Fine, nice to meet you too, Lucy" he said and rolled his eyes.

She gave him a smile which he couldn't care less about.

"What are you reading?"

"None of your business" and Peter hit him again.

"Be nice" he warned his brother.

"There's no need if you don't want to" Lucy said.

Suddenly they heard really loud noises nearby. Screams, shouts, airplanes and bombs. Lucy covered her ears with fear as her mother came to ther side and hugged her. She knew her mother was as scared as her. They were all scared. That's when she knew she couldn't be afraid because if she was other was. So she started to sing to calm her mother and all other.

The light of the beginning

sparkles… sparkles…

The light of the end

Lulala… lila…

The god will not return to us

The hourglass…

in which time overflows

Lulala lila

The flames of hundreds of million lives

smoothly

Fall and become stars

I felt my mother stop shaking and start singing with me.

Flowing, flowing,

they are beautiful,

And then once again,

in the cradle of life and death,

they froth softly

Sing (sing)… Sing (sing)…

Now, these two wishes…

Strongly (strongly)… Strongly (strongly)…

Shine of the gold of heaven

They speak eternity

(they started to hymn)

Shine, oh god,

with all of your sadness

Spinning, and spinning,

Lulala lila

Sadness, joy,

and even lamentation

If you see them from the silver river in the sky

Everything is but a mere moment's

dream fireworks

At the mere blink of the god's eye,

they dissapear without a trace

Echo (echo)… Echo (echo)…

And now, return to the form you were meant to be

Faintly (faintly)… Faintly (faintly)…

Just as legend says

Pray for eternity

Sing (sing)… Sing (sing)…

Now, these two wishes…

Strongly (strongly)… Strongly (strongly)…

Shine of the gold of heaven

They speak eternity

On towards eternity…

As the song finished opened her eyes and saw tears falling from her mother, the othe adults and Susan. She also noticed the noises had become calmer. Though she didn't get any applause she could see in the others' eyes that they were applauding for her inside. She smiled at them and hugged her mother.

"Such a beautiful song" Susan broke the silence.

"Yes, Lucy is very gifted when it comes to calming people down" her mother praised. "I'm happy… I had… such a daughter… like her…"

And before anyone of them knew she was lying unconcious on the floor. One of the adults who was a man rushed to her and tried to feel any puls on her body but…

"I can't feel it…" the man said while shaking his head. "She's dead, I'm sorry".

Lucy's eyes must've grown an inch longer since she was so shocked. Suddenly she couldn't think anymore and felt weak. Everything seemed to start to spin around her. And it became quite hard to breath. Her heart felt so tight and she blacked out and couldn't feel anything anymore. The last thing she could hear were voices yelling her name.

* * *

**On a spaceship far away from the planet called earth or Tellus sat three people and watched the poor girl losing her mother.**

**C.S. Lewis: Nooo! My Lucy is she going to be alright?**

**Fairy of stories: Well, depends on…**

**Storyworld: No! you're so cruel if you let her die!**

***Roll my eyes***

**Fairy of stories: Don't worry. If she dies this whole story is over to begin with. And by the way. Thank you C.S. Lewis for letting me so easily write a **

**fanfic of your story.**

**C.S. Lewis: My pleasure. Besides I want read other peoples version of my stories and read their theories on the world as well.  
**

***From the portal came a wild lion with gentle eyes***

**Fairy of stories: Yo! it's been awhile Aslan.**

**Aslan: Hello, Fairy of story, C.S. Lewis (he gently bowed to the man) and… Storyworld?**

**Storyworld: What kind of reaction is that?**

**Aslan: Sorry, I'm just surprised you're here at all. I thought you had a job to do? You know… about the Chronicles of myth.**

**Storyworld: It takes too much too write it and I'm-**

**Fairy of stories: just too lazy to write it.**

***My eyes meet the lion who looks pleadingly at me***

**Fairy of stories: Oh, well come here.**

***A bright smile was showed on the lions face as he started to walk to me and cuddle against me. And I started to pat him while he moaned***

**Storyworld: Oh get a room you two.**

***I glare at myself but click on the play button***

**Fairy of stories: Well, let's continue watching.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hide and seek

**Hi! Long time since I last saw you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Tender rain" from the anime Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Peter and Edmund stood on the train station together with their mother and waited for the train. Soon Susan and her parents started to join. They greeted Peter's mother with happy faces but there was still some hidden pain in them he could see. After all they were sending away their only daughter to another house and God knows for how long.

Peter looked around and saw other parents hugging their children and say some things to them. Then there was also orphans that didn't have any parents. They stared enviously at the other children. Now that he thought about orphans. The thought of Lucy came to mind. That poor girl lost both her parents that night. Her father had died in that battle. He had been a pilot and risked his life on the battled. Her mother had a heart problem but she knew that she couldn't leave her child alone and that's why she didn't tell anything. His parents only found out later about this when they brought the mother and the daughter to the hospital. And then they later found out about the father.

Now that girl had no one. Peter's parents told him and Edmund about how none of the relatives had afford to take care of her and he just thought how unfair this world was to the little girl. And ever since that evening he hadn't seen her. He wondered where she was now.

Suddenly they heard the train honk and it meant that it was time to get on board. But before they children went aboard, Peter had promised his mother to take care of them.

While the children looked for a place they could sit in they came across an almost empty cabin but when they saw who sat in there they gasped.

"Lucy" but only Susan and Peter called out her name.

"Hello" she smiled a warm smile at them. "Come in you can sit in here. It's only me anyways" she said it like a joke but they all knew she felt lonely.

She continued staring outside the window and when she noticed my gaze she turned to me. She gave me a smile almost as if she knew what I would ask. Her eyes told me she was alrlright but I knew it was the opposite.

"Lucy, may I ask where you're going?" Susan my cousin asked.

"Yes, I'm going to my distant uncle Professor Digory Kirke" she answered naturally.

We all became shocked. And Susan started to ask for the adress which she answered and the answer came as a surprise.

"No kidding, we're going to him too" Edmund, who had been quiet for awhile, said.

"Really, then I hope we will enjoy the time together" she smiled.

After awhile Susan and I started to talk to each other. We talked about the war and about our parents. When she suddenly got tears in her eyes. I hastidly went and comforted her. In my armes she cried softly and she was so fragile it almost felt she would break in my armes. She also smelled so good and I had to admit that I felt attracted to her. Though I mostly liked her in a brotherly way… probably.

While she continued to sob we started to hear Lucy sing while looking outside at the rainy scenery.

_The sorrow born today_  
_soars high towards sky_  
_The sky awakens_  
_calls the wind_  
_My heart trembles_

_I want to protect you_  
_I want to touch destiny_  
_Both hollow in your chest_  
_and your overflow tears_  
_I want to fill them with happiness_

_It's a tender rain_  
_Perhaps this song_  
_reaches by your side_  
_No matter how far_  
_we've been separated_  
_I believe,_  
_this song will reach you_

_Singing in the rain_  
_Drops of rain_  
_Sparkling_  
_So beautiful_  
_The moment when all sorrow_  
_vanished into thin air_  
_This world will start to revolve_  
_Please come the tender rain_

_Even though_  
_one day,_  
_this scenery will wither_  
_I will continue_  
_to fill those eyes_  
_with this overflowing feelings_

_I want to connect our heart_  
_I want to touch your pain_  
_When you wake up in the morning,_  
_Flower buds_

_on this wet ground_  
_Surely, will bloom_

_It's a tender rain_  
_Listen carefully_  
_It dissolves_  
_within the gentle air_  
_Quietly, quietly_  
_Fly down to the earth_  
_Always,_  
_by your side_

_Singing in the rain_  
_I'm singing_  
_Place my feelings_  
_within this sound of rainfall_  
_It'll last to anywhere_  
_Across beyond the time_  
_to the dazzling love whereabouts_  
_Here come the tender rain_

_Whatever destiny awaits us_  
_It can't stole_  
_Our connected hearts_  
_Whatever sorrow ambush us_  
_Just smile_  
_We'll back to the sky_

_It's a tender rain_  
_Perhaps this song_  
_reaches by your side_  
_No matter how far_  
_we've been separated_  
_I believe,_  
_this song will reach you_

_Singing in the rain_  
_Drops of rain_  
_Sparkling_  
_So beautiful_  
_The moment when all sorrow_  
_vanished into thin air_  
_This world will start to revolve_  
_Please come the tender rain_  
_Please come! Tender rain_

"Such a beautful song, Lucy. Thank you" Susan said.

"I hope you feel better now" she said.

While Susan's tears dried away I saw how the depressing rain had started to fade away and instead a shining sun and an upside down smiling rainbow started smiling at us.

I looked at the strawberry-blond-haired little girl. Her blue eyes that was clearer than the sky continued looking outside. I started to wonder what she was thinking but when she sighed I knew what she was thinking about. Then see mumbled something I probably only heard.

"I wished mother had been able to see such a beatiful sight".

And for ones I truly felt the fatherly or brotherly side of me take over completely.

"You know, Lucy" I said.

"Yes, Peter?" she looked at me while smiling.

"If you don't have any siblings, can I please become you brother?"

She looked stunned at me at first but then a big smile spread over her whole face.

"Yes, Peter you can" and then she started lightly scratching her hair. "I guess I will have to call you big brother from now on".

"No, please just call me Peter".

"Peter" she said almost like a whisper.

Lucy started laughing and I couldn't help but feel warm inside when she called me that. Suddenly Susan confessed she wanted to become her sister and Lucy's face shone even brighter. The only one who didn't eant to become sbiblings was Edmund. That nerdy guy who seems to not care about anything. I couldn't help but click my tung when he rejected Lucy's offer. But Lucy forgave him.

After a few hours we arrived at the train station. It seemed it was only us four who got of the train. And as soon as we arrived an old woman driving a couch picked us up. She seemed like a nice old woman. The kind that would give candy or cookies to children.

While she drove us to the Proffessor's house I took a good look at the land scape. There almost weren't any cars driving here so it was only logical that the air would be much healthier here. Which would also explain why it was much greener here. There were also sheeps and big trees were you could build a tree house on. It was such a beautiful sight.

Some twenty minutes later we arrived at his big mansion and on the stairs to it stood an old man with a long beard waiting for us. You could almost say he looked like the old sorcerer Merlin.

Anyway he gave us a warm smile and welcomed us in, especially Lucy, before it started raining. He showed us our rooms and since there were a lot of bed rooms in the house we got to choose. I chose the one with larger space. Edmund chose the one with most books in. Susan chose the one with beautiful mirrors and other girly stuff. And Lucy… well she chose the plainest one. And the reason why was because she wished to paint the walls. Such an unusal child, I must confess.

And so on the first day we spent there we decided to play hide and seek since we were getting bored with nothing to do. Though Edmund didn't seem to, therefore we had to force him join us and he joined us eventually of course.

* * *

**Storyworld: Oh, it seems like we're almost there, I guess.**

**C.S. Lewis: What?**

**Fairy of stories: She means when Lucy finds the portal to Narnia.**

**C.S. Lewis: I see.**

**Aslan: I hope it will be soon cause I can't wait to meet them… again.**

***He softly purred as I scratch him behind his ears***

**Fairy of stories: Well I guess is time for me to continue writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3 the wishing well

**Hi! long time no see! **

**To those that have read this story I am going to give out summaries of each chapter soon! Hope you will look forward to the chapters.**

* * *

**Fairy of stories: Aslan! stop begging me already. You're supposed to be wild not tame.**

**Aslan: Please, pat me. Pretty please.**

**Storyworld: Why do I feel like the third wheel?**

**C.S. Lewis: *Chuckles* *chuckles***

* * *

**Chapter 3 the wishing well**

They were playing hide and seek which was one Lucy's favorite game to play.

While she looked for a place to hide her eyes captured the door to the basement and somehow she felt really attracted to it. And she went. She had expected that the basement would be filled with stuff but the only thing she could find was a well with a rope ladder lying sloppily beside it. When she heard Peter yelling his coming she quickly took the rope and fastened it's two ends quickly on the two iron rings that were nailed to the floor. Then she climbed down and she giggled when she heard him find all the others but not Lucy. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell down into the black darkness.

She had expected the fall to be hard but when she opened her eyes she was in a forest. A frozen forest. Everything was frozen. Beneath her there was snow but the snow that was supposed to be soft felt hard for some reason. She looked towards the similar well. Though she felt tempted to go back to the others and tell them about this place she was more excited exploring. And even though it was cold she still walked the land as if it was all warm and sunshine in it.

While she skipped around in the snow her eyes caught the sight of a streetlight that shone. It was beautiful and everything felt like a dream.

Suddenly she heard someone hum a song. She quickly hid behind the closest tree and watched a creature she had never seen before walk before her. He hum a gentle song and he looked nice. So Lucy didn't really fear when she stepped out from her hiding.

"Hello" Lucy said.

And the creature jumped at the surprise.

"He… hello" he answered her.

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Tamnus" the creature asked.

"May I ask Mr. Tamnus, what kind of creature you are?"

"Why, I'm a faun as you can see" he answered like it wasn't unusal. "And what kind of strange creature are you"

"What? I'm a girl" Lucy said laughing.

"A girl" he said stunned. "Then you must be a daughter of Eve"

Suddenly he urged her to come with him. And Lucy couldn't help but follow him to his cottage.

The cottage was small but fitted four people. There were a lot of pictures and a warm open wood fire.

He then later explained to her, while they drank warm milk, why they had to hide her here. Lucy listened carefully to his story.

A long time ago a witch appeared out of nowhere and turned the prosperous Narnia into a frozen ice-age. She has ruled Narnia for over a hundred years now. And the only one who can stop her is Aslan and the four children of Adam and Eve who will come and free the Narnians and then rule the Golden age with kindness and fairness.

"And you think I am one of them?" Lucy asked.

"Well, yes otherwise Aslan wouldn't have let you in to Narnia" the faun explained.

Lucy who was still trying to comprehend what she just had heard smiled at the faun who looked a little sad. She tried to make him a little bit happy and when he saw her smile his face light up only to change into one filled with fears.

"What's the matter Mr. Tamnus?"

"The White witch is here she's coming" he said scared. "Quick hide!"

He showed her to a chest and made her hide in there just in time before the queen barged into his house along with her little dwarf. The faun acted as naturally as he could Lucy saw. The queen asked him a lot of question and he tried to answer them all. But when she was dissatisfied by his answer she pointed her spear and it started to glow. The next second the faun had turned to ice and the witchleft. Lucy was so shocked and started to remember the night her mother died. And like that night her chest tightened, she stopped breathing and fainted.

In her dream Lucy met her mother who gave her a kiss and told her to be brave.

When she woke up she had tears in her eyes and got out from her hiding place. Walking towards him she called out his name to see if he still was alive even when had been frozen to ice. When there was no answer and felt the icy cold ice around him she cried "No" and another "No". She started to run blindly into the woods but didn't get far when she stumbled on something and fell into the hard snow.

While slowly getting up she suddenly remembered to be brave like her mother said. And she promised herself no matter how many obstacles and no matter how afraid she felt or how many tears she shed, she was not going to falter.

As she rose her decision had been made, her destiny sealed but the future unwritten.

* * *

**Storyworld: When is Aslan coming into the story?**

**Fairy of stories: Be patient.**

**Storyworld: When is it going to be Susan's POV?**

**Fairy of stories: Be patient, I said.**

**Storyworld: When is Caspian going to be in the story?**

**Fairy of stories: BE PATIENT! Okay. I'm doing the best I can.**

**C.S. Lewis: *chuckles* You two really get along *chuckles***


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting with the White witch

**Sorry, it's been awhile dear readers here's the next chapter. Also just so you should know. It's easter and I have holiday so I might write a chapter every day and… well you will just have to see if **

* * *

**Chapter 4 The meeting with the White witch**

Edmund was found by Peter and sat himself down on the couch while he looked for Lucy. Surprisingly he didn't he had too search for so long since she came to us on her own.

"Here, I am!" she told us happily.

When we wore surprised faces she told us that she was sorry that we had to look for her in hours since she was gone for hours. All we could do was look at her like she was crazy. Then she told hysterically to come and help her save her friend, who lived on a place called Narnia I believed, and who I thought just were some imaginary friend or she just were mentally sick. She dragged Peter and Susan down to the almost empty basement. She tried to jump into the well but Peter stopped her before.

'Now my suspicions were confirmed she was a lunatic.'

She cried and yelled at him to let her go while Peter held her firmly in his embrace until she passed out from crying to much. As expected of that father–mother–brother. That trick always worked on children when they went… let's say hysterical. Well at least on worked on Susan when she was younger.

* * *

At night while I was reading the book "Jane Eyre" just to pass time I heard the floors outside my door creek. At first I was afraid, because it could have been a burglar. But then when I slowly opened my door and peeped at the small figure who I recognized immediately. I calmed down but asked myself why she was up so late. Then I noticed her clothes. She was wearing a coat, a hat and some mittens.

'What is she up to' I thought.

Since she still hadn't noticed me I followed her to the basement but waited for her to go in. When it had gone a minute and she didn't come out I went in out of curiousity, not that I cared about her at all. She was just some stranger that came into our lives and suddenly declared herself as our sister, Peter's not mine.

I looked every were in the room but couldn't figure out were she would hide in this empty space. And if she hid in the well she should've fallen and died. I couldn't possibly think that she would be so stupid to hide in the well were she could fall in and die. Of course that is if there weren't any water in it and she had fallen deep to the ground and died. Or if there was water in it and she had fallen into it but couldn't swim. But then I would've had heard her scream or the splash which I hadn't. So it could only narrows it down to two conclusions.

1\. she is hiding in the well and waiting for me to come near so she could scare me.

2\. She has climbed down the well using the rope ladder and gone through a secret passage that leads to… somewhere but where?

Curiously I looked down the well but it was too dark for me to see anything. I tried to learn more forward to see if I could get a glimpse of something like water. Sudden a gust of wind pushed me and I could feel myself falling deep down like I was flying.

He thought death would feel more painful but he didn't feel anything painful at all. All he felt was cold so when he opened his eyes he saw a lot of snow.

"Where am I?" he said.

Then he remembered what Lucy had told them or more like tried to tell them.

"That's right… Narnia. So this place is Narnia, huh."

And he hated to admit that after this he would have to apologize to Lucy.

"Speaking of Lucy… I don't see her here"

"Lucy! Lucy!" He called out numerous times. But when he understood she was nowhere nearby he stopped yelling.

God damnit! Peter and Susan would kill him for letting her die in this cold.

He started running in the forest until he had to catch his breath.

Lucy, where the hell are you, you goddamn child! When I find you I will kill you for making me do this.

After resting he looked up into the sky when he suddenly heard something behind him.

"Lucy! Is that you" He said.

But then a woman whiter than the snow appeared on a big white sleigh. She had that was as white as a snow, and looked disheveled. Blue icy eyes. Her horses that looked like they were made of glass stopped in front of him. And an ugly little dwarf went forward to him.

"Halt!" the dwarf said. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer answer. After all they were strangers and looked like evil people. Evil but powerful so it was best for him to play along.

"M… my name is Edmund" he said and tried to act like he was lost and scared. "I'm looking for my sister who I lost in the woods"

The dwarf looked like he was trying to tell him something but the old lady spoke first.

"Edmund, I see. Are you a human?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, of course I am"

"I see then you're probably the one from the prophecy".

She started to look troubled and then asked him if he had siblings and he answered with the truth. She looked even more anxious with that answer and told him to bring them to her. He bargained with her about what he would get if he brought them to her. And she promised him power and a position beside her. Though he knew that was an empty promise he did as she told him because he had a plan and he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice his own brother or cousin to fulfill it.

* * *

**Storyworld: What a cold-hearted-little-bastard. He would sacrifice Peter and Susan and perhaps even Lucy just to get power. What the hell.**

**Fairy of stories: You shouldn't judge him solely by his action. Besides there is still some good in his heart. He's just hurt and lost right now that's why he try to act like don`t to care about anything and thinks that he could live without anything. Isn't that right, Aslan?**

***The wild lion purred as an answer***

**Fairy of stories: Besides it's still looks like he has a good side about him. **

**C.S. Lewis: So there is still hope, I guess?**

**Fairy of stories: There is always hope in a cruel world.**


	5. Chapter 5 Susan and Peter in Narnia

**HI DEAR readers I have now finished chapter 5 of this story. And I feel great. And also I made a little scene for you PeterXSusan fans.**

* * *

**Storyworld: Please, just please let me?**

**Fairy of stories: NO**

**Storyworld: Oh come on I have been waiting to see this episode. **

**Fairy of stories: Fine**

***I turn on the TV while I continue to write the days of the children.***

* * *

**Chapter 5 Susan and Peter in Narnia**

It was midnight. Peter and Susan were sleeping when suddenly Lucy and Edmund burst into their rooms and told them. They couldn't believe what they had heard at first so they went and checked.

At first they though Lucy and Edmund had become insane and tried to stop them from jumping into the well but while they tried everyone fell into it. And they were sure they were gonna die however they didn't.

Peter was staring around him. He found himself speechless and couldn't believe what just had happened. At first they were falling into the well and now they were in a place filled with snow. He was so chocked that he looked like a statue. That was until he felt something cold and hard smack into his face.

"So do you believe me now?" Lucy asked Susan and Peter.

They both nodded dumbfounded until they felt something a snowball on each of their faces. Edmund had just throwed snowballs and Lucy were making them. That was until she felt a snow splach on her face. She laughed and started to blindly throw snow at them. Peter and Susan returned the favor and everyone soon started too laugh louder and louder.

But suddenly Lucy stopped laughing and remembered she should have done.

"That's right" she said out loud and started run in the direction of Mr. Tamnus house.

The others were following her too but while the looked around another one sneaked away.

Susan comforted Lucy as she cried upon the statue of the faun. Meanwhile Peter looked around in the home and found som scriptures. He rolled the papers out and started to read. Though the letters were of another language, he, oddly enough, could read them.

"Susan, Lucy take a look at this" he called for them.

"What is it, Peter?" Susan asked in Lucy's place.

"I found something you should read" he said.

They went to him and looked at the scripture he held.

"It's odd" Susan said. "It's written in another language so how come we understand it?"

She read it out loud one time and then looked strangely at it.

"Probably because we are narnians" Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I didn't tell you before but there is this prophesy is the one you just read" she looked at Susan. "And this prophesy was written long ago by Aslan's proxy, Hermione. It tells the story of four human children that will defeat an ice witch and bring peace to Narnia. They are the king and queens of Narnia and always will. Mr. Tamnus told me about it. He also told me that I was one of them which means you Peter, Susan and Edmund are the rest".

"I see now I get it. So because we are the chosen one we can understand this language because we had to?"

"Well, yes kind of like that I suppose"

Suddenly they heard a loud growl not long away from them.

"Oh no the White Witch!" Lucy burst out. "Quick, we gotta go out and hide from her".

Both Peter and Susan nodded and they all ran away from the sound.

"Wait, where's Edmund" Peter stopped running.

"Peter, keep running we don't have time resting. We need to get away from a bitch who could kill us" Susan told him while taking his hand in hers.

As they ran hand in hand Peter couldn't help to forget Edmund and feel the heat from Susan's skin. Though he knew it was wrong because they were cousins, meaning blood-related. This was forbidden and yet so exciting and intruiging. He was tempted indeed to break the boundaries.

When they had gotten afar from there they all sat under a tree and rested. That's when they heard some bells. At first they thought it was the White bi– er, witch but so they went hide. But Peter dared to look up from his hiding and found an old man on a sleigh.

"Well, hello there Peter Pevensie, Susan Cornwall Pevensie and Lucy Weather. I've been waitning for you" he called out for them.

"Wait, who are you?" Peter asked before revealing themselves.

"I am Father Christmas of Narnia" he answered.

They revealed themselves for the man with white, long beard but still was a little suspicious of him well except for Lucy. She happily went forward to the man. The man patted her head and suddenly said "Oh, little Lucy here is a little gift for you…" and gave her a staff a plain staff and a necklace which a little book was hanging and dangling on. Then he called for Peter and gave him a sword that had a lions head on top. And the hilt was made of gold wereas the blade of pure mithril. And on that blade there was an inscripture of narnian letters which said "When Aslan bares his teeth winter meets it's death. When he shakes his main we shall have spring again". Peter was so happy that he started to swing it but stopped when Father Christmas warned him that it wasn't a toy. He later gave Susan a golden bow along with magical arrows that had white tiny wings at their ends and crystal clear sharp diamonds on as the head. Father Christmas also gave her a horn which was made of ivory and had a golden lion head on it as well. He also warned her that she shouldn't use it unless in battle because the the arrows wouldn't easily miss the bow's target and they were also poisonous to those who she wished harm to. After giving their gifts and telling them to head east Father Christmas left them.

Lucy, Peter and Susan started to continue their journey. When the day had fallen and the night rosen they laid inside a cave beside the campfire.

Peter looked at Lucy who was sleeping deeply and then at Susan. He was the one to keep watch during the night and guard them and protect them from harm. But he was getting sleepy and yawned. Then suddenly Susan woke up from it and suddenly sat beside him. She noticed how intensely he looked at the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him with tempting eyes.

"I am thinking about about Edmund and where he is now" he answered with a little sadness in his voice.

"You're worried aren't you?" she said.

"Yes, I am because I am the one who is supposed to take care of my brother. Because I am the oldest the one who should take care of the others. Because it's my duty" he looked at her blue kind eyes.

"Peter, tell me why you're really worried. I know you and your just using "duty" as an excuse" she said and turned his head to face her face.

Peter knew that Susan was the only one who could see through him and his "excuses". He put his hand on her face and carressed her hair with another.

"I am so worried that what if we fail to defeat the ice queen then everyone will die. Lucy, Edmund and you…"

She kissed his cheek and answered "Nonsense Peter. Yes, I am as scared as you are. But Peter as long as we have each other then nothing can stop us".

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her with sad eyes.

"Because Peter I have faith in you. I have faith in all of us" she answered him with a confident smile.

And Peter could no longer hold back and kissed her gently on the lips. At first he felt her tense but later she started to relax and she returned the kiss. Only when they felt more comfortable with each other did they move up to next stage which was tongue and petting. They had their hands all ove each other. And even though they should have felt cold when they were naked they warmed each other with their bodies. For Susan it hurt in the beginning but since Peter was so gentle the pain soon disappeared. She moaned his name as he kissed and licked every body part of her. He couldn't stop loving her lusting for her cause she was the most beautiful woman for him. He came inside if her as she came too and screamed his name out.

And so they danced through out the night without noticing that someone had woken up.

Lucy was lying hearing two lovers cuddling with each other. Though she was only eight she wasn't stupid and knew what they were doing. And though she knew they were cousins she did not stop them from sharing this moment. She knew they loved each other deeply and she wasn't the kind of person who judged so she didn't intend to stop them while she could. This moment for them was as important therefore she knew that it would only leave them with hurt and regret for the rest of their lives. The regret of not confessing their love for each other. The pain they feel whenever they saw each other. How could they possibly stand it. ANd more then so Lucy will be the one who would feel guilty.

So she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Storyworld: *Whistling* Now that was a hot scene. Great job. For a virgin that is…**

**Fairy of stories: So what if I am a virgin. You can't blame me for not finding a good man enough for me.**

***Aslan licks her face and she smiles a little***

**Storyworld: Then what about Aslan?**

**Fairy of stories: Are you kidding with me… right now?**

***Aslan puts his paw on my knee and smiles***

**Storyworld: Why not? As far as I know Aslan can change into human form or you could turn into a lioness. **

***I look at her bewildered* **

**Fairy of stories: It's not that I don't love Aslan I just can't or rather don't deserve him.**

***I smile to the sad lion***

**Storyworld: Well you two seem like you have a past so we'll leave it like this.**

***I gently kissed the lion on the cheeks as I remembered the first time I did it in the paradise***


	6. Chapter 6 Susan

**Hello! dear readers long time no see. Here is a short chapter about Susan.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Susan's little sister**

Susan woke up and wondered why it was so cold when she sat up. Then she saw her naked body and covered her breasts with her coat. She remembered what happened last night and found a sleeping Peter beside her. Her cheeks began to blush and a smile she couldn't hold back was forming on her lips. Then she noticed Lucy was gone. She searched with her eyes after her little sister who she had become close with while dressing herself and waking up Peter. But Lucy was nowhere to be found. Suddenly when she got really worried a small figure appeared before her eyes.

"Lucy!" she burst out and hugged the little girl.

Lucy just stood dumbfoundly and stared at Susan like she had gone crazy but figured out that Susan probably had been worried about where she was. So she told Susan that she had gone to the stream and washed herself. With that answer Susan relaxed but continued to be overprotective of Lucy. She after all was her little sister now and she was not letting go of her.

Suddenly she remembered her painful past.

Flashback

Susan and her little sister Sofia had been going on a pincnic into a forest one day when Sofia suddenly fell down the cliff.

"Susan, don't let go!" her little sister screamed at her.

"Hold on Sof! Hold on!" she screamed back with tears.

But her hands were getting sweaty and Sofia's little hands were slipping through hers. She saw her little sister's tears and sad smile before she truly slipped and fell down into the rocky water.

Flashback ends

This time it would be differently, Susan told herself or rather promised silently.

* * *

**Storyworld: That was a surprise to think that you actually killed her sister.**

**Fairy of stories: But it was necessary otherwise her family wouldn't have moved into London and into Peter's, Edmund's and Lucy's neighborhood and probably wouldn't have met. Besides it was her time to come.**

**Storyworld: But you know this chapter was so short, you better compensate me with a next. **

**Fairy of stories: Hai, hai. (meaning: yes, yes.) **

* * *

**So did you like it? Please write a review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Captured and Bonding

**Hello! dear reader here's chapter 7 you all have been waiting for.**

* * *

**Aslan: Hello, Lilith.**

**Fairy of story: I thought you were supposed to be in the camp.**

***I looked at the Aslan who was in human form and shirtless***

**Aslan: Well I had some time. Sorry, if I have been busy training the so I hadn't have the chance to visit you lately.**

**Fairy of stories: No, problem. **

***He sits next to me and pull me into his embrace***

* * *

**Chapter 7 Captured and Bonding**

They were walking leaving footmarks on the snow. When they suddenly heard wolves they ran and ran as fast as they could. They ran even when they felt they're hearts almost jumping out of their chests. Suddenly Lucy fell down and when she tried to get up a hungry wolf stood behind her. She could feel the breath of it that smelled meat and other things. When Peter and Susan noticed they stopped running and Peter drew sword while Susan was preparing to shoot her arrows at them. For one moment everything stood still. Peter and Susan looked intensely on the wolves eyes. But suddenly one wolf yelled and the fight began.

Susan shot her arrows at the wolves' heads wile Peter slashed and cut the wolves into pieces. And Lucy used her staff to hit the wolves.

When battle was over and they thought they had won another pack of wolves were coming after them more than they expected. So they ran for their lives yet again. Peter took Lucy's arms and ran to the frozen river as quick as possible. While they ran on it they noticed another pack of wolves coming toward them on the other side. They were completely surrounded now. As Peter desperately tried to think he started to notice that the ice was breaking.

"Hold on to me he told them" he told Lucy and Susan as they listened.

He took his sword and stabbed it into the ice they were standing on. As he did that the ice completely broke and the wolves fell into water one by one. Those who managed to survive jumped on the ice blocks and on to land. Whereas Susan and Lucy held on to Peter who held on to his sword while they float along the river stream.

When they're ice block stopped and they went onto land Peter noticed Lucy's coat in his hand. But where was Lucy?

"Peter! What have you done" Susan screamed at him making him feel guilty.

She stared at her but couldn't find any words to say back. He didn't know what to say. Susan started to shout Lucy's name so he did the same. But they didn't get an answer. Susan where getting tears in her eyes. And shouted her name over and over again while she tried to gasp for air. Peter ran towards her side when he noticed and comforted her.

"Peter I have to go! I have to get Lucy" she said to him in panic. "I can't let her leave me again. I just can't".

In that minute Peter knew who she meant and carried her bridal while he picked up her weapons and put his sword into his sheath. She didn't fight against him to stay or rather she couldn't. As he carried her, she could feel herself calm down and leaned her head towards her chest and closed her eyes for awhile. But when she noticed light she opened them again and was bewildered when she saw the green landscape before her with lots of sunshine.

And then above them in a cliff stood a lion with golden eyes and watched them.

Meanwhile Lucy woke up freezing in a cold room made of ice.

"So you've woken up." A familiar voice said to her.

"Edmund!" she said and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Edmund we've been so worried for you".

When she broke the hug and look up at the stunned boy she asked him "what's wrong?".

He coughed and said "nothing" while looking away.

She however looked around and felt the walls which were completely made of ice.

"How long have you've been here, Edmund?"

"A whole night".

"A whole night! How could've you possibly withstand the cold".

He shrugged and said manly "It's not that cold" but that was a lie. She could see his hands freeze. So she warmed his with hers. Without her knowing Edmund blushed and smiled a little. When he suddenly noticed his own smile he looked down and laughed while Lucy looked at him questionably.

In fact Edmund was laughing because of the warm feeling he had inside him.

Ever since Edmund could remember he had always been a cunning and intelligent but coldhearted boy who didn't care for anyone else. And yet because of this little girl he felt warm inside. How laughable! So stupid! How could he feel this way only in her presence. He should've hated her! For getting more affections from HIS brother and cousin. And who was she? She wasn't blood-related to them and yet they loved her unconditionally. He should've hated her for being loved by people and standing in the spotlight while he has to stand in the shadow of his elder brother who got all his parents affections. He shouldn't care about anyone since nobody cares about him. And yet nothing of that seems to matter in this little moment. He looked at the little girl who looked at him too. He gave her a smile which made her shine brighter.

"So, how did you end up here?" Lucy asked him and his smile immediately disappeared. "What's wrong?" Lucy had then asked him, again, when she saw his expression.

He touched and caressed her face while playing with her hair. Since it seemed to please him Lucy didn't stop him.

"Lucy, if I told you would you hate me?" Edmund asked with a sad smile and watched her reaction.

"No. I don't believe so" she said with confidence. "Hate is a word I cannot say or a feeling I probably could never feel because it doesn't last very long. And I, how should I say it, am a forgiver". She gave him a little smile that said "you can trust me".

He then told her about his betrayal.

Yesterday when everyone had been running for Lucy to that house, Edmund had been running to sought out the White witch and it hadn't taken him very long to find her. He led them to Mr. Tumnus house where the witch felt unsatisfied when they found them gone. So she turned her anger towards Edmund and ordered her minions to look him up in this prison cell.

After he had told her he watched her reaction and wouldn't blame her if she would be angry with him. It was only natural. But instead she put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Do you feel guilty?" She asked while still looking into his eyes.

"Yes" he answered and there was anguish in his voice.

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes" and she could tell he was telling the truth.

"Then you are forgiven" she said while smiling and he could feel how that smile melted his heart even more. "But you still have to ask for Susan's and Peter's forgiveness, though they will probably forgive you" and she chuckled when she said that. Then she leaned towards him and hugged him again after seeing his guilty expression. "I really have missed you, Edmund". "We were so worried about you. Especially Peter who felt guilty that he had lost his younger and ONLY brother in this world. Thankfully Susan was there for him and comforted him so that he didn't do anything reckless" she confessed.

"Peter, was worried about me?" Edmund blurted out.

"Of course he was" and she looked into his eyes once again. "You know for being a clever guy like you, you sure are stupid" she giggled.

He should've felt offended but didn't and giggled along with her. Perhaps his hatred had blinded him from truly see what was real. And it only took this little girl to make him realize it.

They're giggling little moment didn't last when suddenly a guard yelled at them to be quiet.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" She asked him like she depended at him. Somehow it made him feel strong.

"I don't know but we have time to come with a plan to get out of here. I hope Susan and Peter are okay".

"They are since they both are strong".

She gave him an assured smile.

While they planned for their escape Susan and Peter were training for the battle.

**Short story**

Lucy were sitting in a corner bored while Edmund was trying to come up with a clever plan. Suddenly she yawned and put her hand on her mouth and when she hastily put it down. She didn't notice her hand had caught her tiny book unintentionally and pulled it of the necklace. But was more surprising was that the book turned bigger. Lucy looked Edmund who hadn't noticed her so she didn't bother him and went to pick it up. She sat on the corner and opened the book. In it she found instructions that told her how to for example make it tiny. She only had to make the book and the necklace touch each other and they would put themselves together into one. She turned the pages and found spells that she memorized later as songs. Then she found the chapter where they told her about magical weapons or items. She found her staff, which she had forgotten about, in the book and read the short instructions about magical weapons. It said:

"If you call the name of your weapon then it will teleport to you wherever you are".

She tried calling out the name of her staff "Safriel". And before he knew it she dropped the book and her staff appeared in her hands though it was a little wet.

Edmund who had heard the loud noise looked at Lucy who was holding a staff. Before he could ask anything she explained to him as simple as she could. Then she told him to try out to call out his weapon. But it was hard since Edmund had never seen his weapon. So he called out all the weapons and when one of them didn't appear they continued to the next. Until a beautiful spear which had a golden body and a sharp blade made of mithril as it's head surrounded with a round circle, also made of mithril. And it was as sharp as the blade. But what was more surprising than that was that circle that you could separate from the spear and throw it like a frisbee or a boomerang and it would return to you.

Edmund liked his spear and was for the first time not jealous that he and Peter didn't have the same weapon.

With their weapons Edmund and Lucy started to train how to use them while planning their escape. Lucy even put a silencer spell so that people who were outside their range couldn't hear any noise which also made so that they couldn't hear the noise outside it either.

Only when the prison door had been slashed down did they notice Peter and Susan.

* * *

**Fairy of stories: You look like him, smell like him and talk like him. But you aren't my king.**

**Aslan: I know. When Adam created me he created me too look like him but I thought being in lion form would be more comfortable.**

**Fairy of stories: Why did Adam choose Eve over me, Aslan? **

***He didn't answer***

**Fairy of stories: No need to answer Aslan. I have lived with this pain before all the worlds were created anyway and I created this body. I already know the answer. It will always be her. And I have observed them since they were Eve and Adam, Isis and Osiris, Helen and Paris, Tristan and Isolde, Romeo and Juliet and now– Let's just drop the subject and continue watch the children.**

***I smile at him who smiles back***


	8. Chapter 8 Arose from the dead

**Wow I'm releasing chapter every day.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Arose from the dead**

It had been four days since they escaped with the help from Peter and Susan. It had been three nights since The White Witch killed Aslan. Lucy who had only met Aslan one time and it was the time he saved her from the witch which was four days ago during the escape, cried on the stone ruin. While the others had taken his body to burn it under the funeral she had remained. While the others trained and prepared for the fight tomorrow she had remained. She had only met him once and yet it felt like she'd known him forever. His presence felt familiar. Like he had always been near her since she was born and she remembered it. He had been so powerful and yet he now was dead.

She was lying and crying to sleep. She had allowed one more person to die for her, and it was something she wouldn't accept.

Everyone thought it was hopeless. Some narnians had almost lost the hope. Some had given up on them. Others blamed Aslan's death on Edmund and didn't trust him completely because of his betrayal. And if there was no trust there would be no trust among anyone. Everyone would doubt one another and they looked like they wanted to kill each other. Everything looked hopeless.

She looked at sunset and suddenly the wind became much more forceful.

"_Lucy, don't forget you are strong and brave as a lion. So dry your tears and tell everyone to not lose hope. For I will be there when they fight. I will be there when they die. And I will watch over everyone."_

The wind whispered.

She recognized this voice and went running to tell everyone what Aslan had told her. But nobody believed her. They even laughed at her face and she could tell how broken everything was. Peter didn't look like he believed her, neither did Susan but perhaps Edmund did. So they didn't convince the others. She started to get furious and cried "If Aslan looked all of you right he would be so dissapointed that you all just gave in to the witch and GAVE UP!". As she had said that everyone could hear a roar coming from her. And fire that burned the lion's corps was burning even more than before and everyone was sure they could see Aslan's face. Which made them hope again and finally pulled themselves together as they started to prepare and hope for a better future.

The next day everyone trained and Lucy could feel how the magic in Narnia became even stronger. Everyone was gonna fight to protect, to honor Aslan and to drive the eternal winter away.

While everyone started hoping again Peter got even more worried and looked a little hopeless. And the night before the battle he was sitting alone on the ruins while everyone was partying. He sat under the stars while he read the inscripture on his blade.

"What are you doing here alone?" a voice said and he almost jumped up.

She sat next to him and looked at his blade too.

"Oh, Lucy it's only you. What are you doing here?" Peter gasped.

"I'm just taking a break from the feast. You?" she asked him.

He didn't answer or say anything back to her. She waited and waited for it until it finally came.

"Lucy, do you have faith in me?" he asked the little girl.

"Yes, Peter I believe in you"

"Why?"

"Because Peter you are the one who protects us all"

Peter got pained by that answer.

"You're wrong. What if I can't protect everyone. Then everyone would die. I couldn't protect you when you got lost and got captured by the witch. I couldn't protect Edmund from…"

Lucy looked at the guy who was older than her, yet looked like a little boy, and took his hand in hers and leaned against him.

"That's not true Peter. You chose to protect me from the wolves rather than abandon me to save yourself. You were the one who noticed Edmund was gone, which wasn't your fault. But the point is Peter Your hands are big and can wield a sword and shield. Your the eldest who has to take of the young ones therefore Peter you cannot give up, wether you like it or not. You are Narnias shield, Peter and we need you as much as you need us" She gave him a little smile and he started to cry.

"But what if something goes wrong and we all end up dying because of my mistakes during the battle" he said anxiously.

"Peter we won't lose. You have us to back you up. You're not alone. And don't ever think that because the minute we are divided we lose but together we are strong. _United we conquer, divided we fall. _Have a little faith in others and yourself, will you" she finally said and smiled.

And Peter got tears in his eyes. He wondered how this little girl could be so wise and caring. He hugged her and when she broke it she dried his tears with her thumb and stood up.

"His all yours, Susan" he hard her giggle.

When Lucy was about to go he took her hand and said "Wait…" she looked at him. "Thank you." He gave her a smile and she said "You're welcome".

Susan sat next to him and took his hands in hers as he held her protectively while they stared up at the beautiful night sky and shared many kisses.

The next day Edmund woke up looking for Lucy but couldn't find her anywhere. Everyone was greeting him with respect ever since he was forgiven by them during the feast. He asked one of the centaurs if they had seen her but he answered he hadn't. That's when he heard a voice sing in the wind. He followed the voice up to the cliff and there she stood.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello" she answered happily.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm, preparing healing spells… and you?" she asked while still looking into the book.

"I'm… um… was just following your voice" it wasn't a lie exactly.

"okay" she answered still concentrating on the spells.

"You know– er I should probably go and prepare myself" he said and was about to turn around.

"Edmund, wait" and suddenly for some reason a smile spread all over his face. "Let me just put a protection spell on you" and the she wrote something on his body. "Okay, you can go now." He thanked her and went down to his booth, feeling a little disappointed.

Meanwhile Lucy heard the horn and saw how the white witch was coming to the battle field and how everyone was running to it.

"It's time" a voice said behind her.

"Aslan" she gasped and hugged the wild lion.

* * *

**Storyworld: Finally!**

**Fairy of stories: The last battle against the witch. Good luck Aslan.**


	9. Chapter 9 The final battle

**Hi! finally the next chapter you all have been waiting for. And yes I know I suck at writing but please read my stories anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "When I look at you" which Miley Cyrus owns.**

* * *

**Storyworld: Wait I don't get it. Who are you?**

**TBC…**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The final Battle**

Everyone stood at theirs' positions while waiting for the white witch to attack them. Peter had a last eye conversation with her before she rode into battle withPeter.

"For Narnia!" he yelled while holding the sword above him.

And everyone repeated "For Narnia!".

When the witch's minions came closer Susan along with other bowmen shot them down before they could get any closer. Edmund was fighting along with Peter side by side. Taking down and shedding blood. They both felt the excitement and guilt on the battle field. Meanwhile Lucy was singing healing songs/spells to heal the soldiers wounds and other songs to keep their fighting spirits up. And while she did sing the songs she suddenly felt the air getting colder so she stopped. She looked at the witch who was writing something in the air. When she then stabbed the earth with her ice-spear which created ice that soon spread and made it slippery for some of the soldiers. For others the ice spread around their bodies and turned them into statues which made it easier for the witch to destroy. One of them who turned into a statue was Edmund. When Lucy saw how the witch was nearing him, and Peter was far too busy dealing with his attackers and Susan hadn't noticed Edmund since she only looked at Peter, therefore Lucy used a teleportation spell and protected him from her spear that would had destroyed him otherwise. Unfortunately the spear pierced right through her heart and she fell down on the ground. She saw the queens satisfied smile and Susan's despaired face before she looked up to heaven and started to sing the last song.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody, when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no, light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_Even though it hurt for her to sing and blood kept continuing singing._

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Peter and Susan had arrived at her side after killing all of the witch's minions and captured the witch. Susan was crying and blaming the witch for what happened to me and Edmund. Lucy wanted to tell them not to blame that woman since she was just possessed by the witch Jadis. The real Jadis was the spear. But Lucy intended to keep her promise with Aslan and keep it a secret for now until it was time.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

The sky started to cry and she whispered to Peter who was holding her hand to destroy the spears ice crystal with his sword. Peter looked confused but she told him not to worry about it. He nodded and drew his sword while the woman known as Jadis screamed no as the sword destroyed the crystal and the spear turned into dust. Causing her blood to overflow and she heard Susan and Peter scream her name.

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah,yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

A second later when she finished her song the rain started to rain magical rain. Everyone looked up at the heavens as the warm rain in many colors showered over them and melted the snow and ice away, giving life to life. The ones who had been frozen to statues had warmed up and returned. The ones who had been wounded or died when they're time had yet come were healed. And as for the woman the magic rain surrounded her and turned her back into the innocent five year old she once was.

As for Lucy, her blood was still there…

* * *

**Jadis: Ha ha ha, so this is the place, huh?**

**Aslan: So you're here too, witch.**

**Storyworld: er…**

**Fairy of stories: Now this is a tricky situation.**

* * *

**So tell me what you think of the story so far. Also it seems like I'm rushing the story a bit but that it's because I want to hurry and write the sequel which is gonna be about they're daily life in England. **


	10. Chapter 10 The coronation

**Chapter 10 Coronation**

Aslan was walking with the heirs to Narnia towards the throne. There were centaur knightly holding swords formally up and the children felt like this was all like a dream. They stopped when they arrived at the first step of the staircase. Only Aslan continued walking up and stood in front of the thrones and welcomed everybody to the coronation. The children were so nervous and could only look forward all the time. Behind the thrones there was a big window that had been painted. Kind of like those windows you saw in church. It showed the picture of the four rulers of Narnia.

"My dear people it has been a great loss for us to lose those precious to us in the battle against the witch. But they are now in a better place and are watching over us. But today people we shall not shed any tears of sorrows but joy for today is the day when we crown the rulers of Narnia who will rule the golden age with wisdom and care" He made a gesture for the children to step up.

"To the great western wood I give you king Edmund the Just" the one carrying the crowns stepped forward and another put the crown on his head. It was made of silver and mithril and was pointy at the tops. On the inside of his crown his name stood and also his titles. The Just, The great western wood, The Wise and the great warrior with the spear.

"To the radiant southern sun, queen Susan the Gentle" they put a crown that looked more like a tiara. It was made of pure gold and had beautiful roses with thorns, it didn't hurt though. like Edmund's there was words engraved. The Gentle, The radiant southern sun, The graceful, the gentle warrior with the bow and arrow.

"To the glistening eastern sea, queen Lucy the Valiant" She bowed as mr. Tumnus put her crown that was made of silver and had flowers embedded on it with small wings at back. On it her titles were The Valiant, The glistening sea, Hope, The great magician of the golden age.

"To the clear Northern sky I give you High king Peter the Magnificent". Peter bowed as the faun put his crown mad of pure gold and had seven small wings around the crown. As for his titles which were The Magnificent, The High king of Narnia, the clear northern sky, the guardian and the wielder of Rhindon.

When everyone had gotten their crowns Aslan turned to the king and queens and said "Once a king and queen of Narnia, always a king and queen of Narnia. May your wisdom raise us as long as the stars reign in the heavens".

Then he turned and said along with everyone in Cair Paravel and in all of Narnia

"Long live king Peter, long live queen Susan, long live king Edmund and long live queen Lucy!"

As everyone cried tears of joy for the prophesy had finally been fulfilled the four rulers of Narnia sat down on their thrones. King Peter and queen Susan in the middle right next to each other and Edmund beside Susan's side and Lucy at Peter's side. They all looked at their people with amazed eyes, thinking that this was not a dream after all.

* * *

**Storyworld: Well this was good I'm hoping for the sequel.**

**C.S. Lewis: It was not as good as mine but it was okay.**

**Fairy of stories: Thank you.**

***Aslan was sleeping soundly beside my side in his lion form. Jade who had been turned into a little cat tried to tease the sleeping big cat***

**Fairy of stories: Though this is only the beginning of their lives, huh. I am so taking a break right now.**


	11. Afterwords

**Afterwords**  
Due to some reasons I have decided to write the second volume of the story Narnia: the magical land on another file.

I hope you Narnia readers will like it.

Also here is some information that I have planned to do.

The second volume which I named the days in Narnia will be based on Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan's daily lives in Narnia. it's probably only five chapters. I will try to write and express their feelings as good as I possibly can. This will also include Jade and Edmund. Why? Well you will fid out eventually.

The third volume, Life in London, will be set in England when they return to their world and has to struggle with their lives there now.

The fourth volume, Prince Caspian is gonna be about mostly Caspian but also about Peter and Susan (spoiler alert *love triangles*).

Fifth volume, the rulers of Narnia's which is pretty much gonna be drama, heartbreaks, comedy and love etc.

this is as far as I'm gonna get for now but do expect many more volumes that's gonna be crossovers also.

Ciao readers!

**– Fairy of stories**


End file.
